3:03
by patti-clip
Summary: The silence will drive you insane. Namiku. First one-shot!


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_The silence will drive you INSANE._**

* * *

_**S**_he drummed her fingers on the wooden surface of her desk. She was staring at the clock. 2:50. Just ten minutes until school was over.

She needed to get out. She _had_ to…

She had to get out right when the bell rang. No talking to anyone, no walking. She was going to run like _**hell.**_

2:51…

She looked around the silent classroom. The teacher was reading at her desk, probably some romance novel no one had ever heard about. People were sending notes to each other, or texting their friends. Only a few were doing something different, like she was.

2:52…

Her eyes finally landed on someone, a boy. He wasn't doing anything interesting—he was just staring out the window, for once not at her. To anyone it would've been normal. But to her, it was something more.

2:53…

This boy who she had caught staring at her numerous times was different. He was a 'popular' boy. He was gorgeous, smart, strong, and was nicknamed 'Romeo' and the 'Sex-God' of the school.

So why would he be staring at her?

She was never labeled 'popular.' She was an outsider, an outcast. She never minded it, but it bugged her that a person like _**him **_would be staring at her.

2:54…

She held her breath as his steady gaze drifted to her. She tried to keep staring back into his eyes, in hopes that he would give up and stare at someone else. When his lips tugged into a small smile, she gave up and looked away. She looked back at the clock.

2:55…

When would it be time?

Tick…

Everything was moving in slow-motion.

Tock…

The silence was driving her **INSANE.**

Tick…

He was, too.

Tock…

Someone sneezed and she jumped. She was getting jittery, nervous. She glanced at the boy, and she could've sworn he was laughing at her.

2:56…

Was she going insane? She was moving in slow-motion, but he was walking too fast in her life. She didn't get him, never talked to him, but she **KNEW** him.

Tick…

Maybe she was drugged. She's never thought of this. Maybe—

Tock…

She was _this_ close to cracking and throwing the clock out the window.

She glanced at the boy. He was still staring at her.

2:57…

Maybe she would throw him out the window, too.

She started drumming her fingers again. She had to make **SOME** noise…

The silence was torturing her. It was cutting her to the core.

She started to shift in her seat. She was moving so much, someone might've thought she had bladder problems.

2:58…

Two more minutes…she could take _that_ much, couldn't she?

Tick…Tock…

She couldn't.

She wanted to scream.

She looked back at the boy again. He was leaning back into his desk, smirking at her.

She gritted her teeth. The nerve of him…!

2:59…

_One more minute, Namine. Just one._

She grabbed her bag. Maybe it could distract her—

How could a bag distract her? Maybe she **was **going crazy.

Tick…Tock…

The bell would ring any moment, and she could rush out the door.

She looked at the clock. Still 2:59.

She pulled the hem of her skirt. An atomic bomb that would set off in a few seconds would've made her happy. Just as long as she wasn't with him. She would've died happy.

That was a lie.

Still 2:59. How long could one minute be?

She closed her eyes. Maybe if she didn't see anything, time would go by…

She heard the bell ring.

Excellent. Now all she had to do was run.

She didn't move.

She couldn't move.

She didn't _want_to move.

3:01…

Everyone shuffled out to door. Except for her.

She cursed. She waited so long for ten minutes, and she couldn't even breathe.

Okay, that was a lie, too…

3:02…

_C'mon, Namine. Now it's already passed…_

She heard footsteps. They stopped behind her.

Crap.

The person let out a deep sigh behind her.

Crap.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

She swallowed, and let one word escape her soft lips.

"Riku."

3:03.

* * *

**Er…don't ask me what this is about. I don't even know. I wrote this at 2 AM. I was just writing stuff down in my notebook and…this happened.**

**Cookies to whoever figures this out.**

**Reviews would be appreciated! Be nice—this is my first attempt of a one-shot for FanFiction!**


End file.
